The Story of an Hour
by loeloe07
Summary: Wonwoo yang memiliki penyakit jantung mendapat kabar mengenai kematian suaminya, Choi Seungchol. Namun ternyata Seungchol pulang dalam keadaan sangat sehat. Lalu bagaimana rencana Wonwoo untuk menemui Mingyu kembali? ll Wonwoo X Seungchol ll Mingyu X Wonwoo Meanie ll Seokmin X Soonyong Seoksoon


" **The Story of an Hour"**

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo

Soonyong X Seokmin

Seungchol

Mingyu

.

remake of Kate Chopin's short story

.

Mengetehui jika sang sepupu, Jeon Wonwoo, memiliki penyakit jantung, Soonyong harus dengan hati-hati menyampaikan berita mengenai kematian suaminya, Choi Seungchol.

Sambil menahan isakannya, Soonyong sebisa mungkin menyampaikan berita tersebut. Seokmin, suami Soonyong pun berada disana, berjaga didekat Wonwoo, jika saja namja itu pingsan saat mendengar berita duka tersebut karena jantungnya yang lemah. Seokmin juga lah yang pertama kali mengetahui berita kematian Seungchol, karena dia bekerja di kantor penyiaran berita ketika berita mengenai kecelakaan pesawat itu tiba pagi tadi dan nama Choi Seungchol berada di urutan pertama. Dengan segera ia pulang untuk memberitahukan istrinya yang saat ini tengah menyampaikan berita tersebut kepada Wonwoo, istri Seungchol.

"Wonwoo-ya, kuharap kau tabah..."ucap Soonyong, yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Wonwoo.

"Su-suamimu... Seungchol hyung... dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat pagi tadi."ucap Soonyong sambil memeluk Wonwoo yang diam membatu.

Tanpa diduga, Wonwoo tidak bereaksi seperti apa yang diperkirakan Soonyong dan Seokmin. Wonwoo hanya terus mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa suara tangis maupun isakan dipelukan Soonyong. Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun melepas pelukan Soonyong dan naik ke kamarnya sendirian.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau mau kemana?"tanya Soonyong.

"Kamar."jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Biar kutemani."ucap Soonyong, yang langsung mendapat penolakan dari Wonwoo.

"Tidak! Aku ingin sendiri saat ini!"ujar Wonwoo yang bergegas memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua dan mengunci pintunya.

Soonyong menoleh ke arah Seokmin, dan namja itu hanya mengangguk.

"Biarkan saja. Wonwoo hyung pasti butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."ujar Seokmin sambil merangkul sang istri.

"Tapi bagaimana jika penyakitnya kambuh di dalam sana?"tanya Soonyong dengan cemas.

"Percayalah, Wonwoo hyung tidak selemah itu."

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Wonwoo duduk di sebuah kursi malas yang menghadap jendela yang tengah terbuka lebar. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan jejak air mata yang masih tercetak jelas di pipinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, perlahan dia membuka mata dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan indah pepohonan di balik jendela. Terdengar suara kicauan burung di kejauhan, dan tercium sisa bau tanah yang tersiram hujan pagi tadi. Di jalan, terlihat sepasang muda mudi tengah bercengkrama mesra lewat depan rumahnya.

Setelah cukup lama mengamati pemandangan di luar melalui jendela kamarnya, Wonwoo kembali bersandar di kursi malasnya dan kembali menetaskan air matanya.

Jeon Wonwoo, seorang namja manis yang masih muda berkulit putih pucat, namun wajahnya terkesan datar dan minim ekspresi. Saat ini tatapannya terfokus memandang langit biru di siang hari itu.

Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik perutnya. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang tidak seharusnya dirasakan olehnya saat ini. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Aku bebas! Aku bebas! Aku bebas!"bisiknya berulang-ulang.

Wajahnya kini nampak berbinar cerah, menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat bahagia. Dia tahu bahwa dia akan kembali menangis ketika nanti melihat jasad sang suami, wajah pucat yang tidak pernah menujukkan rasa cinta kepadanya. Namun, dia melihat hari kedepan yang kelak akan dilaluinya dengan bebas, dan dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar, siap menyambut datangnya hari baru, kehidupan baru, baginya.

Wonwoo bertekad akan mencari kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu, yang dulu terpaksa ditinggalkannya karena dijodohkan dengan Seungchol. Dia yakin Mingyu pasti masih setia menunggunya. Setelah menikah dengan Seungchol, Wonwoo tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari mansion yang mereka tinggali, karena Seungchol tidak ingin Wonwoo kabur bersama Mingyu. Seungchol memang tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan kasar, namun tidak juga dengan cinta, dia hanya diperlakuakan dengan baik.

"Aku bebas! Jiwa dan ragaku bebas! Akhirnya kita bisa kembali bersama Mingyu-ya!"ucap Wonwoo masih dengan berbisik, khawatir Soonyong dan Seokmin akan dapat mendengar perkataannya.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Wonwoo-ya, buka pintunya! Kumohon, buka pintunya! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam, Wonwoo-ya? Demi Tuhan, buka pintunya!"teriak Soonyong dengan cemas.

"Pergi! Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang ingin sendiri!"ucap Wonwoo sedatar yang dia bisa, bertolak belakang dengan wajah cerianya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini. Segeralah keluar, kau belum makan sejak tadi."ucap Soonyong yang memilih menuruti permintaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing dengan Soonyong yang dengan setia menunggunya keluar kamar. Dia hanya sedang bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dia bahkan membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya hidupnya kelak bersama Mingyu. Dia bahkan sempat berdoa agar diberi umur panjang, padahal sebelumnya dia selalu berdoa agar nyawanya cepat diambil.

Setelah satu jam mengurung diri dikamarnya, Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk keluar karena takut Soonyong dan Seokmin akan mendobrak pintu kamarnya jika dia lebih lama lagi mengurung diri. Soonyong dengan segera menyambut Wonwoo dan menuntunnya menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, sedangkan Seokmin menunggu mereka di bawah tangga.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan seorang Choi Seungchol masuk dalam keadaan segar bugar dan sangat sehat. Keadaannya masih sama seperti tadi pagi saat pamit, masih menggunakan jas lengkap dengan travel bag di tangannya. Ternyata dia membatalkan kepergiannya ke luar kota di detik terakhir karena klient nya menunda pertemuan tersebut. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah teriakan Soonyong, dikarenakan Wonwoo yang ambruk di pelukannya. Seokmin segera mengangkat Wonwoo ke kamarnya, dan memanggil dokter.

Dokter menyatakan Wonwoo meninggal akibat serangan jantung, karena terlalu bahagia.

END

suka banget sama cerpen ini, daebak bgt! pas habis baca, langsung kepikiran bikin remake ini... tapi nyatanya remake nya gak bagus kaya aslinya, kkk...

mind to review?


End file.
